What the? Why are they here!
by AnimeMusicLover101
Summary: Master calls Gray and Erza for a job, with a little unexpected twist.


It's been awhile since Meredy and Ultear joined the guild. I'm happy that they let Jellal out, he's here too. But I no longer have feelings for him, I've heard he likes someone else... and by someone... I meant Ultear. Sadly... Ultear's in love with Gray... she's not the only one... there's Juvia... and me, Gray's been my boyfriend for over three months now. We decided not to tell anyone. I see Ultear and Gray talking and laughing, I'm not jealous or anything, but... okay, maybe I am a little.

"Erza! Gray!" shouts master. Gray and I look at each other, then back to him, we decided to ask him what he wanted.

"Yes master?" we ask.

"Theres a certain job I want the both of you to go on." he says.

"What kind of job?" asks Gray.

"It's nothing really. Just investigate the place. I'm sure if you leave now you'll be back by tomorrow." says the master.

"Okay. Let's go." I tell Gray we then head out.

We were then walking around the forest a bit, this is only the second time I've been on a job with Gray. I mean just the two of us though. I then decided to ask what was going on between him and Ultear.

"Hey Gray," I said feeling nervous.

"Yeah?"

"W-what's going on between you and-"

"SUPRISE!" shouts Ultear while popping out of the bushes.

"U-Ultear?" Gray and I ask still stunned by the fact she's here.

"I came along. Master said I could. Are you glad to see me, Gray?" she asks while holding the ice mages hand and leaning on his shoulder. Okay, now I'm mad.

"Uh. . ." Gray didn't know what to answer. (I guess.)

"Anyways, lets leave this job and go do a more exciting one. Master said we could. I heard there was this outlaw on the lose, so let's go catch him! C'mon!" says Ultear while grabbing Gray by the hand and running.

"Ultear. . ." I say while gnashing my teeth, how dare she just show up and claim to be a part of this job?

It was getting late, we decided to camp for the night. And yes, Ultear was being clingy, why couldn't this be Juvia? I mean I could hit her easily! But Ultear is Ul's child, and Ul was like Gray's mother. SO Ultear must be like Gray's sister or something! Heck, what kind of sister flirts with her own brother? What the heck am I talking about? They're not realted! Oh well, back to the story...

Ultear was trying to flirt with Gray when...

"SUPRISE!" shouts a familiar blue-haired idiot coming out of the bushes.

"Juvia?" asks Gray in a shocked expression. But Ultear and I were raging mad.

"Hey Juvia-" says Gray.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" shouts Ultear. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!"

"EXCUSE ME?" shouts Juvia. "What are you doing here Time Traveler?" asks Juvia.

"Ha! That's the best you got, you walking rain cloud?" spits Ultear.

"Juvia will refuse to give you the last word!" shouts Juvia. She then sends water slicer at Ultear. Ultear quickly uses ice magic to impress Gray. Phhh.

The fight continued, until I could no longer take it.

"JUST STOP IT ALREADY!" I then scream at the top of my lungs.

"E-Erza?" asks Juvia.

"Ha, care to join us Titania?" asks Ultear.

"No, were suppose to be comrades! Why are you guys fighting? This is no ordinary duel!" I shout.

"But I see you beat Natsu up everyday!" exclaims Juvia.

"It's different. He's an idiot." I say. "Why are you even fighting? To get Gray's attention? That's not gonna do you any good!" I shout. "You wanna know why? 'Cause there's nothing you can do to make him love any of you annoying, jealous bit-" I was then cut off.

"That's enough Erza." says Gray. "Just don't mind them." he says. "They're not worth it."

"So what now, huh? Your just saying that because you enjoy their attention! Well you know what? You can have theirs! But don't expect me to talk to you ever again!" I shout.

"What are you talking about? Wait, are you jealous or something?" asks Gray.

"Hell yeah I am! I'm your girlfriend! Not Juvia or Ultear! I mean, how would you feel if I went flirting with other guys? Huh? Well I'm sick and tired of seeing these two crawl up to you and never leave your side as if your the only piece of damn oxygen in the whole world!" I scream holding back tears. "Everyday I suck it up knowing there are two other crazy, obssesed bitches that I have to compete with." I say while starting to cry.

"You don't have to compete with them. Your a thousand times better, smarter, funnier, and prettier then they are. That's exactly why I chose you." says Gray while coming near me. "Your different. In a good way. I mean, look at you."

"Yeah? What do I have that they don't?" I ask.

"Well for starters, me, a brain and everything else. Erza no one in the world can compete with you. I'd rather die alone and on the streets then spending the rest of my life with somebody else. Your the only one I ever wanna be with. Don't doubt yourself okay? Your nothing like them, your better." says Gray.

"She is?" asks Ultear. She was obviously pissed. "Gray, I'm a splitting image of Ul. When you look at me, you'll see her. Don't you want that? I'll cut my hair if I have to!" shouts Ultear.

"I'm sorry. Your too painful to be with. I mean, everytime I see you, I'm reminded of Ul, and how it was my fault she's dead. I'm sorry Ultear." says Gray.

"Fine. Theres someone better than you anyways! Jellal loves me! I know he does! I'm outta here." shouts Ultear while leaving.

"See you at the guild." I shout. She then gives me an evil look, I then return the favor by giving her my famous death glare. She then freaks out and goes away.

"Gray-sama..." says Juvia. "H-HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO JUVIA?" she shouts being overly dramatic. "I LOVE YOU WITH ALL OF MY HEART! I KNOW YOU LOVE ME BACK, I KNOW YOU DO! DON'T LEAVE ME! I REFUSE TO TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER!" says Juvia as she sobs.

"I... umm... Hey, why don't you go look for Lyon, he loves you." says Gray.

"It won't be the same!" shouts Juvia. "I... I... I... Juvia gives up!" shouts Juvia. "You obviously love Erza-san more than anything! What does she have that I don't?" says Juvia while continuing to cry. "Please, just do me this one favor... please." says Juvia.

"Umm, it depends." says Gray.

"Don't you ever brake Erza-san's heart like how Juvia's was broken tonight." says Juvia while standing up.

"Sure. No problem." says Gray as he smiles at me and holds my hand.

"Th-thank you. Now, Lyon-sama!" shouts Juvia while running away hoping to find Lyon.

"Th-that was quick." I say.

"So, what now?" asks Gray. "Do you wanna continue the job or go back to the guild?"

"Let's go to the guild." I reply.

We then arrive at the guild. It seemed normal, except for the fact Lyon was there, he was also talking, laughing, and holding hands with Juvia. I'm glad Juvia's now happy. Juvia then gives me a warm smile and resumes talking to Lyon. I then look over and notice Jellal and Ultear. Ultear still looked mad. She then leaned in and started making out with Jellal. She then looks at me, sticks out her tounge and says: "In your face! How does it feel that I now have your ex?" she then resumes making out with Jellal. Ugh. I just roll my eyes and walk away. As if nothing eve happened.


End file.
